Vpr/Befunde/Fontanari Krause
There are substantial text parallels between Vpr's thesis and the thesis Fontanari Krause (2006) that has been submitted by a research student at the same institute roughly at the same time. A priori it is not clear of course who has copied from who, but there are indications that the source for the copying has in fact been Fontanari Krause (2006) and not Vpr's thesis: * While both theses are dated "2006", Vpr's thesis seems to have been submitted roughly half a year later: ** The oral exams have been held on the 29. May 2006 (Fontanari Krause (2006)) and the 6. November 2006 (Vpr) respectively. ** The PDF-files available for download have been created on the 7. June 2006 (Fontanari Krause (2006)) and the 2. April 2007 (Vpr) respectively. ** The electronic copies of the theses have been deposited on the 19. June 2006 (Fontanari Krause (2006)) and the 2. July 2007 (Vpr) respectively. * The section 1.6.4 in Vpr's thesis (page 22-23) is instructive: Apart from a different way to record references it is word by word identical to the section 4.3.4 in Fontanari Krause (2006) (see Fragment 023 01). Now, there is one sentence in that section that has been taken from Bohlander (2005) word by word: "This repression function is dependent on the pointed and on the central domain of ETV6 which are both part of the ETV6 portion of the ETV6/RUNX1 fusion protein 48–50." (p. 166, l.col: 49ff) Bohlander (2005) and Fontanari Krause (2006) have the word "pointed" set in italics, whereas Vpr does not. It makes now sense to reason as follows: ** Fontanari Krause (2006) and Vpr have identical sections, but Bohlander (2005) has only one sentence coinciding literally, therefore it is reasonable to assume that either Fontanari Krause (2006) or Vpr wrote that section using text of Bohlander (2005) without quoting it, and then the other dissertation includes a copy of that text. One should note here that the given source Fenrick et al 1999 does not contain the sentence under question. **it is by far more reasonable to assume that Fontanari Krause (2006) took the text from Bohlander (2005) including the formatting of "pointed" and Vpr dropped the italics when copying the text into his thesis, rather than assuming that Vpr took the text from Bohlander (2005) dropping the italics and when Fontanari Krause (2006) copied the text from Vpr she introduced the italics again at exactly the same place where Bohlander (2005) originally had them. * Further, similar indications can be found here: Fragment 022 01, Fragment 021 03, Fragment 019 01 * However, in Fragment 022 01 Vpr includes two references that Fontanari Krause (2006) does not include, but Bohlander (2005) does, which could be seen as evidence that here Vpr did not copy from Fontanari Krause (2006). Also Fragment 019 01 shows some conflicting evidence. Luciana Fontanari Krause is not mentioned at all in Vpr's thesis. Vpr is mentioned in Fontanari Krause (2006) in the following way: "I want to thank the collegues from Buske and Feuring-Buske’s group, special Christina Schessl for the technical support with the bone marrow murine model and Vijay Rawat and Annihruda Desphande for the helpfull discussions and technical sugestions." Kategorie:Vpr